The present invention relates to enhancing durability and reliability of a pump and, more particularly, to a pump assembly including an integrated adapter arranged to align the motor drive shaft and secure a motor housing to an associated pump housing.
There is a continuing drive in pump design and manufacture to enhance reliability and durability by extending bearing and seal life. Conventionally, bearing and seal life are extended by providing heavy duty components and ensuring precision manufacture. Specifically, heavy duty shafts, bearings, and seals are commonly incorporated into the pump design. For example, according to conventional motor-driven pump designs, two bearing assemblies are provided on opposite ends of a drive shaft in the motor housing. In addition, supplemental or additional rotational supports are arranged about the drive shaft between the motor housing and the pump housing. Practical limits on motor housing size and manufacturing costs limit the commercial effectiveness of pump design strategies that merely seek to extend bearing and seal life by increasing the durability of individual components or by providing additional heavy duty components. Accordingly, there is a need for a pump design that enhances pump reliability and durability without relying solely upon selection of the most rugged components or on provision of additional components.